Learning
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Umm, it's basically an experiment of my writing about Yugi trying to help Yami with things we do, i s'pose....Please R&R!


Ok this is a fic about Yami learning about our way of life, I s'pose you could call it that. Anyways this is my first attempt at this kind of story, so it might not be that good. See what you think.  
  
Learning.  
  
Yugi sighed for the 5th time that morning. He was trying to teach Yami how to prepare food, like stir-fry and pizza. But he wasn't doing very well. There wasn't anything wrong with his method of teaching; it was just that Yami was having problems telling things apart like sugar and salt and how to work the microwave for example. He had already managed to explode pasta inside the microwave.  
"How about we give up with the cooking Yami and try something different" Yugi suggested.   
"But I really think I'm starting to get the hang of this Yugi" Yami insisted, bringing his head out of the oven. He pulled a blackened pizza out of it.  
"I don't think so, not yet anyway" Yugi said lifting an eyebrow. Yami examined the pizza.  
"Looks ok to me" he murmured putting it on the table.  
"We've gotta go and meet Joey, Tristan and Tea now" Yugi mumbled, sliding the severely burnt pizza into the bin.  
"What're we doin this time?" Yami asked, washing his hands.  
"We're goin rollerblading again..." Yugi answered. He saw his double's face light up. "Just remember this time to stay on the path," he warned. Yami's face was that of hurt innocence.  
"It wasn't my fault the tree got in the way" he said indignantly.  
  
Half an hour later, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan were out racing each other round the park. Yami was doing better than the previous time, that was until they found Kaiba there too. He was sitting on one of the benches, looking extremely bored.  
"Hey Yami! Found any trees to use as target practice yet?" He shouted as they went past. Yami turned his head, about to reply.  
"Yami watch out for that-!" Yugi shouted as Yami ran straight into a lamppost. "Post" he finished quietly, as they went over to him.  
"I'm ok" he said lying flat on his back. Joey helped him up.  
"You should watch where your going Yami, then things like that wouldn't happen!" Kaiba mocked. Yami blew one of his blonde bangs out of his eye.  
"Don't listen to him Yami, he's only windin you up" Tristan said. Yami nodded and glared at Kaiba. He then rolled off between Yugi and Joey.  
  
Later that evening Yugi and Yami were sitting in their room; Yugi doing homework with Yami peering over his shoulder. Yugi jumped when Yami spoke.  
"Are we going out tonight Yugi?" he asked. Yugi nodded. Yami muttered a small oh and wandered out to the kitchen, where their Grandpa was working. He wandered back again, quicker than he had left.  
"What did you do?" Yugi asked without looking up from his homework. Yami pulled an innocent face.  
"I didn't do anything" he replied.  
"Yami!" Grandpa shouted from the kitchen. Yugi turned and stared at Yami.  
"Ok, ok. I only put a little pepper in Grandpa's soup" he insisted. Yugi groaned.  
"What colour was it?" he asked.  
"Well the soup was kind of a brown colour. The pepper was orange. Why?" Yami answered.  
"That wasn't pepper! That was chilli powder!" Yugi cried.   
"Oops" Yami muttered staring at the floor. Yugi finished writing and stood.  
"It won't matter. Anyway we can go out now" Yugi said. He walked out of their room, with Yami following.  
"We're goin now Grandpa! We'll be back later!" Yugi shouted from the door.  
"Ok, Remember to be back at a reasonable hour and make sure Yami eats something!" came the reply from the kitchen. Yami huffed and walked out after Yugi. To people walking down the street, they looked like twins, except one was taller than the other.   
  
They met Tea standing outside the pool entrance.   
"Hey Tea. Where's Joey and Tristan?" Yugi greeted her.  
"Not here yet" she answered, then looked behind Yami, "There they are."  
"Hey guys, y'ready?" Tristan asked enthusiastically. They all nodded.  
  
Inside, Yugi was glad that Yami knew how to swim- he didn't really want to teach him. Yami looked in awe at the heights the diving boards went up to.  
"You sure you want to dive Yami?" Yugi checked. He nodded.  
"Can I go on that one?" he asked pointing to one of the highest ones.   
"Err, why don't you start with the smaller ones then work up" Yugi suggested. Yami smiled and nodded. They walked over to the edge of the pool.   
"What's that over there?" Joey asked pointing to their left. Yami instinctively looked and was pushed in by him. He created a huge splash as he entered the water. He quickly regained himself and swam back round. He pressed himself up against the wall and looked up, the chlorine stinging his eyes. Yugi leaned over and peered in.  
"Where'd he go?" he asked, as Yami swam up, grabbed him round the neck and pulled him in playfully. Yugi surfaced and gasp at the coldness of the water. Yami laughed, his hair flopping over his eyes. Joey let out a loud, excited cry and jumped in over Yami and Yugi's heads. Tristan followed his example. Tea did a bit more of a dignified jump than her friends. Tristan swam up behind Joey and ducked his head under the water. Joey re-surfaced and coughed. Yami was racing Yugi to the nearest diving board. Due to his previous river swimming when he was a Pharaoh, Yami was an experienced and very fast swimmer. He beat Yugi and scrambled out of the pool. He waited for his Aibou and friends to catch up. He went straight to the diving board. He was about to get on it, when Yugi stopped him.  
"Have you ever actually dived from a diving board before?" he asked. Yami shook his head.   
"Well if one of us goes first, then you can see how to, ok?" Yugi suggested. Yami shrugged and stood out if the way. Joey stood on the board. He breathed in and out and then ran along the board, bouncing on the end ending up diving smoothly in the pool.  
"See? Just remember to bounce on the end and put your arms out like this" Yugi explained. Yugi stood on the board and breathed like Joey. He muttered Yugi's advice as he ran along the board.  
"Bounce on the end, put arms out. Bounce on the arms, put board out," he said quickly. As he bounced on the end he said, "Wait a sec, that ain't right!!!!!" Though he wasn't actually concentrating, he still managed to perform a perfect dive. He entered the water and swam down and up; appearing beside Joey.  
"Wow" Tea muttered from the side, "and he said he's never dived?!" Next up was Yugi, followed by Tea and Tristan.  
  
They spent the next hour diving from some of the lower boards, until Yami got restless.  
"Can we try that one?" he asked pointing to the tallest board.  
"That's for experienced divers only Yami" Yugi answered.  
"Oh c'mon, please???" Yami pleaded.   
"The lifeguards won't let you on it" Joey warned. Yami shrugged.  
"One of you could distract the one at the bottom of the ladder while I go on it. Please if it's the only thing you ever let me do and I'll never ask you to do anything for me again" Yami insisted. Yugi looked at him. Yami was giving his best sad puppy look.  
"C'mon Yami stop lookin at my like that. Oh fine then, we'll distract the life guard and you can dive it, just be careful" Yugi gave in. Yami practically jumped with excitement.   
"Ok here's what we'll do..." Tristan explained.  
  
Tea walked up to the lifeguard who was at the bottom of the ladder.  
"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine and I can't find him" she said giving him her cutest smile. His gaze softened as he asked her what her `friend` looked like.  
"Well, he's about this high and he has blonde hair and...do you work out?" she asked. Yugi turned to Yami.  
"You need to get up that ladder as quickly and quietly as you can while Tea's keepin the lifeguard busy" he instructed. Yami nodded and walked quickly over to the ladder. He was only standing a few inches away from the tall, muscular man. Quickly he placed his hands on the ladder's rungs and started to climb upwards. He was near the top, when Tea left the guard. He practically scrambled up to the top. Standing up straight Yami heard the lifeguard shout to him.  
"Hey you! Get down from there! That's a very dangerous dive!" he shouted and started to climb up towards Yami.  
"Hurry up Yami!" Yugi shouted from the side. Yami smiled happily and ran towards the end of the board.  
"Arms out and bounce!" he murmured, as he jumped off the end. He felt the wind rush past him as he descended. The swimmers from all the pools watched him in an awed silence. He hit the water and went deep under. He swam forward, faster than a dolphin and surfaced spectacularly. The swimmers clapped and applauded as Yami swam to the side and pulled himself out. Joey and Tristan slapped him on the back, almost knocking him back into the water.   
"Umm, guys I think we have a problem" Tea whispered. They all looked as 5 lifeguards walked swiftly towards them.  
"Time to go!" Tristan said, turning and walking quickly towards the changing rooms, with Tea, Joey, Yami and Yugi following behind. Just as the reached the entrance to the rooms they laughed wildly and ran in them.  
  
15 minutes later they were inside a nearby Fast food place. They had managed to get out of the pool unnoticed- just. Yami sighed as he looked down the menu.  
"Do I have to eat something?" he complained.  
"Yep. Grandpa said you had to" Yugi answered, eyeing his double.  
"Why don't we get a massive pizza and share it? It's easier than orderin a load of different stuff" Tristan suggested.   
"Yeah, I'm down wid that" Joey answered, speaking for all of them.  
"Who's orderin?" Tea asked.  
"Yugi is!" Yami, Tristan and Joey chorused. Yugi frowned and got up.  
"It's always me," he muttered, then turned he head back, "c'mon Yami I can't carry it all back by myself." Yami huffed and followed he Aibou.  
  
Yugi and Yami arrived back at the Turtle Games Shop at about 10pm. Yami ran in and ran giggling up to their room.   
"What did he have this time?" their Grandpa asked. Yugi looked apologetically at him.  
"umm...Candy with a little of food colouring in it...but we didn't think a little would hurt" Yugi mumbled. Something banged upstairs and Yami could be heard giggling.  
"Just remind to put it on Yami's Not To Much Of list" his Grandpa sighed and went to his own (quiet) bedroom. Yugi ran up the stairs and found Yami giggling on his bed.  
"This is gonna be a long night" Yugi muttered as he watched Yami ran past him, towards the kitchen. Yugi went after him. Their Grandpa listened to them.  
"Yami what're you doing? No, put that food colouring bottle back! Don't drink it! C'mon, give it here!" he heard Yugi trying in vain to stop his double from drinking any many artificial colouring.  
  
The next morning, a very tired looking Yugi went down to breakfast. He found Joey and Tristan in his kitchen, eating some pancakes that his Grandpa had made. He slid into his chair and rested his head on the table.  
"Where's Yami this morning?" Grandpa asked. Yugi looked up and moved his head as a plate of pancakes was placed in front of him.  
"Still in bed. Believe me that's the last time we let him have anything with artificial colours in it that late at night" he mumbled a reply. Joey stopped eating.  
"What was wrong with him?" he enquired.  
"Well nothing really, apart from him running round the house at ungodly hours of the night! I had to hide every type of food or drink we have that has colouring in it, but he kept findin it. Even then he wouldn't stop running around like a loony!" he exclaimed. Tristan swallowed the pancake he was eating.  
"Glad it was you and not me" he muttered. The door behind him opened and Yami walked in.  
"Morning Yami. How're you feeling?" his Grandpa greeted him.  
"Great! What're we doin today Yugi?" he replied happily. Yugi groaned.  
"Nothing to do with colouring" he mumbled, "I s'pose we could try to teach you bowling..."  
"Great!" Yami exclaimed, "Umm, what's bowling?"  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan collapsed.  
  
So what did you think? I was just experimenting with what I could write, so please don't flame me!! Please review (but tell the truth -_~). 


End file.
